nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Qu'aath über Lanzenspitze - Teil 3
I Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug und die Kirche des Lichtes sind sich insofern einig, als dass sie Qu’aath als ein ‚heidnisches, verderberisches Spiel’ ansehen, dessen ‚der Ordnung fremder Aufbau’ an das ‚Chaos der Brennenden Legion’ mahne. Das kann sicherlich so gesehen werden. Goblins dagegen lieben Qu’aath. Von fünf der größten und in die Annalen eingegangenen Qu’aath-Spiele aller Zeiten wurden vier von Goblins bestritten. Das fünfte berühmte Qu’aath-Spiel fand am Vorabend der Schlacht von Hyjal zwischen dem Troll-Krieger Quekhal Splintblade und dem Taurenjäger Tethran Sandhoof statt. Ihre Völker hatten sich erst vor kurzem durch die Orks kennengelernt. Und nun zogen sie in eine verzweifelte Schlacht in einem fernen Land, das sie beide nicht kannten. Quekhal lenkte sich vom Gedanken seines baldigen Todes ab, indem er es sich zur Aufgabe machte, dem stillen, großen Mann aus dem fremden Volk beizubringen wie man Qu’aath spielte. Viele Trolle und Tauren beobachteten sie bei dem kläglichen Versuch und sahen die zwei die ganze Nacht miteinander trinken und lachen, bis sie sich die ewige Freundschaft ihrer Sippen schworen. Viele Trolle und Tauren brachten die Geschichte mit zurück in ihre Heimat. Quekhal Splintblade und Tethran Sandhoof fielen am kommenden Tag, in der ersten Angrifswelle. Und klar, sie machten sie fertig. Sie hatten ja Jippa auf ihrer Seite. Die Trolle stürmten in einer unregelmäßig-chaotischen Front schreiend und mit erhobenen Waffen an, Bracko und seine Leute erwarteten sie. Die Menschenfrau begann Pfeile zu verschießen, der Goblin lud mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit nach, wobei nie dieses völlig geisteskranke Grinsen sein Gesicht verließ. Bei jedem Schuss wurde er vom Rückstoß einen halben Meter zurückgeschleudert, schüttelte die Knarre einmal auf und ab, wobei der innere Mechanismus laut klackte, legte wieder an, sah durch das aufgesetzte Zielfernrohr (fast so groß wie die scheiß-Knarre selber, das Teil) und ballerte einen weiteren Gurubashi weg. Bracko war vorne. Er war ein verdammtes Stück Dreck und sie würde sehr bald sein Herz einsammeln – aber er war kein schlechter Kämpfer, musste man ihm halt lassen. Er zog die Angreifer auf sich, wirbelte so schnell zwischen ihnen hin und her, dass er fast verschwamm. Seine Schwerter wurden zu silbernen Fächern. Er brauchte drei Schläge um zwei Feinde niederzustrecken, sprang in die Luft und trat dem nächsten mit solcher Wucht ins Gesicht, dass der mit gebrochenen Genick rückwärts fiel – und so einen Trick bei einem Troll durchzuziehen erforderte verdammt kräftige Beine. Bracko machte diese ganze Scheiße nicht in irgendeinem Angeber-Style, mit dem man versucht Chicas zu beeindrucken, sondern er tat es, weil er es einfach konnte. Die Gurubashi umringten ihn und seinen Gnoll-Kumpel, der mit heraushängender Zunge laut keckernd den Rücken seines Bosses deckte, versuchten die beiden niederzumachen, während der Voodoo-Mann neben Jippa leise Bitten an die Loas murmelte, sich träge grinsend über die Lippen leckte und seinen Boss im Auge behielt. Die Gurubashi-Krieger bemerkten gar nicht, dass sich die kleinen Verletzungen, die sie Bracko und dem Gnoll beibrachten, fast sofort wieder schlossen. Sie achteten nicht besonders auf Jippa und die anderen. Jedenfalls bis sie loslegte. Sie konzentrierte sich, murmelte eine Formel, spürte wie die Kraft sich sammelte und Feuer um ihre Klauen zu glosen begann. Sie stand einfach auf dieses Gefühl, sie stand drauf das Zünglein an der Waage zu sein, sie stand drauf den Job zu beenden, den die Typos da vorne nicht alleine packten. Sie spürte, wie sich ein breites, fettes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, als sie die Hände auf die drei Gegner links von Bracko und Gnoll richtete und das Mojo durch ihren Geist und ihren Körper floss. Sie hauchte leise „Woooooosh“. Die Trolle sahen sich verwirrt um als sie spürten dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber es war zu spät. Die Luft heizte sich in einem Kegel um die drei herum innerhalb von zwei Sekunden auf, wurde warm, heiß, sengend, glühend, … und wurde Plasma. Sie entzündete sich mit einem Zischen und ging in Flammen auf. Reines, fast weißes Feuer, sozusagen aus dem Nichts entstanden, kein Rauch, keine Gase, nur Feuer… das war echtes, ehrliches Mojo. Jippa stellten sich alle Haare auf. Fucko, hatte sie diesen Anblick vermisst. Sie konnte die Wärme über 15 Schritt Entfernung auf ihrem Gesicht spüren. Ein fauchendes Geräusch erklang, als drei Körper mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf eine wirklich hohe Temperatur gebracht wurden. Die drei armen Schweine in der Todeszone kreischten leidend auf – nur ziemlich kurz allerdings, dann wurden ihre Schreie vom lauten Zischen ihrer verkochenden Körperflüssigkeiten überdeckt. Irgendwas in der Feuersäule knallte, wie ein riesiger Maiskolben, der gerade zu heiß geworden war. Und dann kam der Qualm. Und dann kam auch die Asche, eine ziemliche Menge davon sogar, die durch die enorme Hitze nach oben aus der Feuersäule gedrückt wurde. Das Feuer verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Unter dem fettigen, schwarzen Qualm sah man Pflanzen und verkohlte Leichen, über die noch Flämmchen züngelten. Bracko sprang zur Seite – musste ziemlich warm gewesen sein wo er grade gekämpft hatte, so zwei Meter neben der Feuersäule – rollte sich ab und warf Jippa einen wütend-entsetzten Blick zu. Sein Gnoll-Kumpel klopfte sich hektisch Funken aus dem Fell und jaulte vorwurfsvoll. Die überlebenden Trolle waren ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Einige standen im Halbkreis um Bracko herum, starrten aber Jippa an. Andere hatten für einen Moment mit dem Pfeileschießen, Axtschwingen und Schreien innegehalten und glotzten mit dumpfen Augen in ihre Richtung. Hey, woher wussten sie, dass sie das gewesen war? Sie war ´ne schmale, harmlose Frau, sogar klein für eine Trollin, warum also diese verkackte Verdächtigung? Sie zuckte die Achseln in die Runde. Nach einigen Herzschlägen wurde der Zauber dieses Momentes dadurch zerstört, dass der Goblin noch mal schoss und einer Gurubashi-Bogenschützin damit ein etwa kopfgroßes Loch im Oberkörper öffnete, durch das man den Baum hinter ihr sehen konnte. Sie kippte ohne ein Wort nach hinten um und die Party ging weiter. Mehrere Angreifer stürmten auf Jippa zu, rissen ihre Waffen über die Köpfe und schwangen sie, wütend brüllend. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und bereitete den nächsten Zauber vor. Bracko fing einen der drei ab, durchtrennte sein linkes Knie, stieß ihn um und zertrat ihm die Kehle, während er einem seiner eigenen Gegner auswich. Jippa sammelte Feuer und schleuderte es den zwei Verbliebenen entgegen. Der Feuerball drehte sich in einer Spirale und schlug direkt vor ihnen in den Boden ein, überschüttete sie mit Flammen, Funken und Erdbrocken und warf sie mit seiner Druckwelle zurück. Als sie wieder auf die Beine kamen, wurde der linke von einem Pfeil direkt ins linke Auge getroffen und sackte sterbend zusammen. Der andere riss sein Maul auf, kreischte das traditionelle „Woosh Hakkar-bash jeelo!“ der Gurubashi und rannte weiter auf Jippa zu… Bis der Voodoo-Typo neben ihr einen Tanzschritt machte, ihm die Zunge rausstreckte und einatmete… der Krieger krachte auf den Boden weil ihm scheinbar seine Beine nicht mehr gehorchten, versuchte sich hochzustemmen, sah den Troll mit flehendem Gesicht an und folgte mit seinem Blick, gelähmt vor Schmerz, einem blauen Leuchten, dass ihm aus Mund, Nase und Augen herausfloss. Es verschwand im Mund von Jippas Nebenmann. Der Gurubashi sackte tot zusammen. „Siis’maastron Vooodooo!“, grinste der Typo und deutete dann auf Jippa… es prickelte etwas, fühlte sich oh key an, klassischer Schattenkram, Heilung mit der Lebenskraft des Feindes. Wie der Dreck, den Jubudaa ´ne zeitlang drauf gehabt hatte. Viel Kraft investierte er nicht, aber Jippas Kopf wurde etwas klarer, die Abschürfungen an den Handgelenken brannten weniger, die Rippe tat ein bisschen weniger weh… na fein, er hatte was im Schädel. Ihm war klar, dass sie grade zusammenarbeiten mussten. Er hatte, genau genommen, eine Axt im Schädel. Grade war sie noch nicht da gewesen, jetzt ragte ihm das Wurfbeil seitlich aus dem Kopf. Jippa zuckte einen Zentimeter weit zurück und sah ihn erstaunt an. Er erwiderte den Blick ebenso erstaunt und fiel lallend zur Seite um. Sie zog einen Manaschild hoch und drehte sich wieder zum Hang, als schon die nächste Axt geflogen kam. Der Schild lenkte sie ab und ließ sie seitlich an ihrem Kopf vorbeitrudeln. Der gebückte Axtwerfer da drüben schrie sie wütend an und zog das nächste Wurfbeil. Sie hob ihre Klaue und ließ ihn in Flammen aufgehen. Er taumelte zurück und begann, sich auf dem Boden herumzurollen um sich zu löschen. Die Bogenschützin tötete ihn. Jippa fegte einen weiteren Kämpfer mit einem Flammenstrahl von den Beinen. Bracko und seine restlichen Leute hatten die Anzahl der Feinde inzwischen ordentlich verringert, aber sie wurden müde. „Rückzug, zu dem Bau da!“ Er parierte den Hieb eines Typen mit einer gigantischen Zweihandaxt. Der Axtkämpfer – knallgelbe Geisterbemalung im Gesicht – riss seine Waffe rum, trat dem Menschen gegen den Brustkorb und schleuderte ihn ein paar Schritt weit zurück. Er stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, zog ein wild verziertes Totem aus seinem Gürtel und rammte es in den Boden. Die nächste Hakkari-Welle stürmte den Hang runter, um sich um ihren Schamanen zu sammeln. Jippa deutete auf das Totem, lenkte einen kleineren Feuerball drauf und ließ es in Flammen aufgehen. Er sah sie grimmig an und setzt mit einem triumphierenden Schrei ein neues. Jippa schoss es weg. Er setzte ein neues. Jippa schoss es weg. Er setzte ein neues. Jippa knurrte und schoss es weg. Seine Klaue griff ins Leere. Der Goblin schoss ihn weg. Seine Arme zappelten wild durch die Luft, als ob er ein Typo wäre, der Angst vor Mäusen hat und grade von einer überrascht worden ist. Tatsächlich versuchte sein Körper nur, sich an ein Leben ohne Stirn und Schädeldecke anzupassen. Klappte nicht. Er brach zusammen und zuckte noch so ein bisschen rum, besonders das linke Bein. Die Gurubashi wurden langsamer. Sie standen jetzt mit grimmigen Gesichtern, außerhalb der Schuss- und Wurfweite, oben am Hang. Scheinbar hatten sie sich für den Moment entschieden, den Kampf zu unterbrechen. Sie mussten schon ein paar Leute verloren haben, während Jippa noch außer Gefecht war. Und jetzt gerade hatten sie mal ordentlich geblutet. Vierzehn oder fünfzehn von ihnen lagen verstreut vor der Ruine. Der Gnoll riss gerade ein Stück aus einem der Verbrannten, stopfte es sich ins Maul und keckerte Jippa an. Sie zeigte ihm müde den erhobenen Daumen. Irgendwo im Busch setzten Trommeln ein. Erst eine, dann noch eine, dann fünf oder sechs. „Das… war doch nicht schon alles?“ Bracko schnaufte schwer und stapfte zurück zu ihnen, der Gnoll an seiner Seite. „No. Sie rufen mehr Typos. Wer in der Nähe is’, der wird bald hier sein.“ Er sah sich um und sie stellte fest, dass er gar nicht so dämlich war. Ja mann, es wurde dunkel. Sie konnten nicht versuchen, in der Nacht abzuhauen. Keine Chance, das zu überleben. Sie saßen in der Falle. Brackos Blick glitt zu dem eingestürzten Steingebäude und der hohen Hofmauer, die es umgab. „Dann bleiben wir einfach heute Nacht hier“, sagte er. Er machte sich daran, die Taschen und Beutel zu greifen, die er und seine Leute auf der Flucht mitgeschleppt hatten. Proviant, Wasser, solcher Kram. Viel war es nicht. Aber Jippa sah einen Rucksack, aus dem etwas herausragte, das ihr gehörte. Als sie sich runterbeugte und danach griff, hatte sie sofort wieder sein Schwert vor dem Gesicht. „Nein. Du wirst das nicht nehmen.“ Sie hob eine Braue und sah ihn milde an. Dann griff sie sehr langsam nach dem Wyvernleder-Futteral und zog einen Zigarillo heraus, steckte ihn sich in den Mundwinkel und entzündete ihn. Den Griff ihrer Mageblade, der ebenfalls aus dem Rucksack ragte, hatte sie nicht berührt. „Ich werde dieses Schwert nicht nehmen müssen, Baby“, erläuterte sie ihm mit ruhiger Stimme, auf den Griff ihrer Klinge deutend. „Denn du wirst es mir gleich einfach mal ´rübergeben.“ Er sagte nichts und hielt weiter grimmig sein Schwert in die Höhe. Jippa warf einen kurzen Blick auf die stummen, abwartenden Gurubashi oben am Hang und war sich der Tatsache sehr bewusst, dass Brackos verbliebene Leute um sie herumstanden. Sie nahm einen Zug von ihrer Kippe, genoss den würzigen Qualm in ihren Lungen und blies ihn langsam durch die Nüstern aus. „Du wirst mir dieses Schwert geben, weil ich damit stärker bin“, sagte sie ihm. „Du willst dass ich stärker bin, weil du jeden Typo brauchst, den du kriegen kannst. Du brauchst jeden Typo den du kriegen kannst, weil du tief im verkackten Dschungel steckst und von Gurubashi eingekreist bist.“ Bracko knirschte mit den Zähnen und starrte sie trotzig an. Die Menschenfrau meldete sich erstmals zu Wort, unterdrückt wütend. „Warum solltest du uns nicht an sie verraten? Sie sind Trolle, du bist Troll!“ Jippa hob ihre Braue. Fuc.ko hatte sie einen Durst. Und war müde. Und hatte immer noch ne Menge Schmerzen. Und fragte sich, wie dieser Dreck hier weitergehen sollte. Aber sie würde natürlich lässig bleiben. Die Typos überzeugen. Keine Schwäche zeigen. Ayah, würde schon laufen. „Schwester“, sagte sie sehr ruhig zu der Schützin, „du hast keine verkackte Ahnung von meinem Volk. Kann das sein? Das sind Gurubashi da oben. Diener Atal’Hakkars, des Gefallenen, oh key? Ich trag’ das Zeichen der Anduri, mann.“ Sie hob ihre linke Klaue, zeigte die Tätowierung auf dem Handrücken. „Ich erklärs dir. Ihr wolltet eure fünf Trolls über mich drüberschicken und mich danach langsam in Stücke schneiden. Is’ dies zutreffend?“ Bracko nickte, Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen. Aber er schien zu ahnen, was sie gleich sagen würde. „Oh key. Folgendes, mann: Wenn ich wählen kann, ob ich denen da oben lebend in die Klauen falle oder euch, da fällt die Wahl doch mal leicht. Da würd’ ich sagen, eh, sitzt alle auf. Keine übertriebene Rücksicht.“ Ein schmales Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie den Gnoll besorgt knurren und die Frau schnaufen hörte. Sogar der Goblin wirkte nervös. „Genau, Typos.“ Sie sah Bracko in die harten Augen, kam zu dem Schluss dass er sie nicht umlegen, aber ihr das verdammte Schwert doch auch nicht freiwillig geben würde. Sie beugte sich also vor und berührte mit den Fingern den Griff der Waffe. Sie zog sie langsam aus dem Rucksack. Konnte spüren, wie der Kontakt mit der magischen Klinge ihre eigene Aura stärkte. „Solche Trolls sind das da oben. Und jetzt lasst uns mal reingehen. Oder wie sieht’s aus.“ Im Dschungel schlugen unaufhörlich die Trommeln der Gurubashi. II Selbst Oger spielen Qu'aath. Nicht sehr gut und meist gewaltbetont, aber es gibt Stämme die das Spiel kennen. Man spielt es in Everlook und in Tanaris. Man behauptet, Nefarian, Lord des Blackrock, spiele Qu'aath. Man sagt, man könne einen Drachen für sich gewinnen, wenn man ihm ein gutes Spiel liefert. Man behauptet, Qu'aath lehre einen viel über das Leben. Vermutlich sind all das Gerüchte. In die Welt gesetzt von Trinkern, die rechtfertigen wollen, womit sie ihre Zeit vertrödeln. Es war Nacht geworden. Die warme, schwüle Luft des Dschungels kühlte sich ein wenig ab. Hier und da flatterten Vögel durch den Urwald. In der Ferne tobte eine Affenhorde durch Äste und Zweige, vermutlich um endgültig die nötige Bettschwere zu bekommen. Die quadratische Hofmauer, hinter die sie sich zurück gezogen hatten, war aus mächtigen Steinquadern errichtet und mit trollischen Zeichen und Glyphen verziert worden. Jippa kannte die Geschichte der trollischen Reiche ganz gut, aber sie war weit davon entfernt eine Expertin zu sein. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aus welcher Zeit das hier stammte. Im Inneren des Hofes hatte es mal ziemich imposantes Gebäude gegeben, aber von dem waren nur noch Steintrümmer übrig, zwischen denen Buschwerk, Farne und erste Bäume Fuß gefasst hatten. Aber viel weniger große Pflanzen, als man bei dem Alter des Ortes meinen sollte. Vielleicht war es irgendeine alte Opferstätte mit einer üblen Aura oder sowas. Aber es hatte sie beim Betreten nichts angegriffen, es gab keine Gänge in den Untergrund aus denen etwas auftauchen konnte, keine dunklen Ritzen im Boden... also war ihr das herzlich egal. Verfluchte Flecken gab es auf ganz Azeroth zu hunderten. Es war eine kriegerische Welt. Sie hatten das restliche Gepäck an eine der zusammengestürzten Wände des Gebäudes gebracht, dann hatte sich der Gnoll hinten an einem Mauerdruchbruch postiert, durch den Feinde hätten eindringen können. Die Bogenschützin hatte sich zwischen den Farnen hingelegt, ob zum Schlafen oder als getarnte Wache wusste Jippa nicht. Das alte Tor auf der anderen Seite wurde von dem Goblin bewacht - hieß wohl Dazzle - der grinsend Stein und Bein schwor, dass er durch sein Zielfernrohr auch im Dunkeln wie bei Tag sehen konnte. Na fein, Bracko schien ihm zu glauben. Und welche Wahl hatten sie schon? Sie waren nicht genug, um die Ruine wirklich zu sichern und theoretisch konnten die Gurubashi auch jederzeit über eine der Mauern klettern. Jippa war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie warten würden, bis sie mehr waren. Und noch schlugen die Trommeln. Aber sicher sein konnte man sich natürlich nicht. Nachdem sie sich notdürftig eingerichtet hatten, hatte sie ohne zu fragen, sehr lässig und ohne Hektik, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu ihren Rucksäcken gemacht. Keiner sprach sie an. Sie nahm den ersten Wasserschlauch - keiner sprach sie an. Und dann soff sie das verdammte Ding in drei Zügen aus, nahm sich den nächsten, tat damit das Gleiche, nahm sich einen dritten zum Nachspülen und schnappte sich etwas vom Proviant. Fuc.ko, sie hätte ein rohes Pferd fres.sen und einen See aussaufen können. Als nächstes war sie zu einer Pfütze gegangen und hatte sich notdürftig gewaschen. Ihr Spiegelbild sah im schmutzigen Wasser verdammt mitgenommen aus - sie hatte eine Platzwunde an der Schläfe, war so blass dass sie fast türkis statt blau wirkte. Eine aufgeplatzte Unterlippe und enorme Augenringe verstärkten den Eindruck einer gewissen Mitgenommenheit. Die Frisur war völlig im Eimer, um nicht zu sagen im Ar.sch. Und sie hatte sich die Zeit genommen, mal unauffällig ihre Seite zu betasten. Nicht eine Rippe war gebrochen, sondern wohl mindestens zwei. Ihre Handgelenke sahen aus als hätte sie drei Monate auf einem Sklavenschiff verbracht. Und zwischen ihren Boo'bies hatte sie eine verdammt üble Wunde, wenigstens nicht entzündet und dabei abzuheilen (schließlich war sie eine Trollin) aber verflucht tief, schmerzhaft und groß. Und jetzt saß sie hier, mit dem Typo der dafür verantwortlich war, und wartete auf den nächsten Kampf. Sehr seltsam. Komische Tage waren das. Bracko war offensichtlich auch dieser Meinung, denn nachdem er sich mit seinen Leuten abgesprochen hatte, ließ er sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Er lehnte sich in einiger Entfernung mit dem Rücken an einen Mauerrest, betrachtete sie, putzte seine Schwerter. Jippa sah ihn nicht an, aber sie kriegte es natürlich aus den Augenwinkeln mit. Sie hatte im Moment auch keinen besonderen Bedarf auf ein Gespräch mit ihm. Sie war in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung. Sie war jetzt seit ihrer Flucht aus Booty Bay mehrmals so knapp dem Tod entgangen, dass sie es nur ziemlich schwer fassen konnte. Nein... war nicht ganz richtig, dem Tod entging sie andauernd knapp, das war nicht wirklich was Neues. Es war die Art des Todes gewesen, die an ihr knabberte. Sie war verdammt knapp daran gewesen, auf eine ganz erbärmliche, beschissene Weise zu sterben. Erniedrigt, geschlagen und hilflos. Und das schmeckte ihr nicht. Jetzt konnte sie sich natürlich sagen, dass sie überlebt hatte. Sie war wieder frei. Sie hatte wieder selbst in der Hand, wie sie leben und sterben würde. So weit, so gut. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie Bracko aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah, musste sie daran denken, in welche Lage sie der Scheißkerl gebracht hatte. Sie einfach zu töten wäre oh key gewesen, das hätte sie durchaus akzeptieren können. Busi'ness. Aber das... sie hörte ihre Zähne laut knirschen und lockerte ihre Kiefermuskeln. Nein, das war es, was sie wurmte. Sie hasste es hilflos zu sein, und darum hatte sie in ihrem Leben immer ein paar Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen, um das zu vermeiden. Der letzte Tag hatte sie verdammt lebendig daran erinnert, warum sie es hasste. Weil sie nicht der Typ war, dem sowas passierte. Es passte nicht zu ihr. Es passte auch nicht zu ihr, so verfoohkt wütend zu sein. Aber sie war es. Sie wollte Bracko tot sehen. Sein Herz nehmen und verspeisen. Seine Augen aus seinem Kopf schneiden und ihn sich an den Gürtel hängen. Sie wollte ihn auslöschen. Am besten so, als ob es ihn nie gegeben hätte. Aber schön langsam. Im Moment konnte sie genau so gut locker bleiben, denn sie konnte ihn so nicht umlegen. Sie steckten zusammen im Dreck. Er war ein guter Kämpfer und er würde gegen den Angriff der Gurubashi einiges wert sein. Genau wie seine Leute. Sie entkorkte den zweiten miesen, kleinen Manatrank den sie beim toten Gnom gefunden hatte und trank ihn nachdenklich. Etwas Kraft kehrte wieder zurück. Ohne Schlaf würde es nicht viel mehr werden, aber zumindest ein bisschen würde sie mit jeder Stunde zurückgewinnen. Warten. Auf den Angriff warten. Sie würde sich genug aufsparen, für den Moment in dem klar war, ob sie gewannen oder verloren. Und dann würde sie ihn kalt machen. Niemand anderes. Sie würde ihn töten. Und dann würde sie mit einem Knall abtreten wenn es nötig sein sollte, verdammt. Sie wollte nicht schlafen, obwohl sie sich fühlte wie aus Blei gegossen. Sie hatte den letzten Tag zuerst bewusstlos und danach mit ihrem Kopf in einem verschwitzten Sack verbracht und jetzt schmeckte jeder Atemzug köstlich und jeder Stern am klaren Nachthimmel funkelte wie Echtsilber. Das Schicksal hatte sie ziemlich rumgeschleudert in der letzten Zeit, hatte erst den Eindruck erweckt sie im Dunkeln sterben lassen zu wollen und sie dann doch wieder ans Licht geholt. Sie machte sich keine Illusionen was den morgigen Tag anging - war ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass sie sterben würden. Schon wieder schlechte Chancen und eine Überzahl gegen sie. Und deshalb wollte sie bis dahin keine Minute schlafend verbringen. Auf JahJah wartete eine Hängematte. Da konnte sie schlafen soviel sie wollte. Um sich wach zu halten, ging sie wieder zu den Rucksäcken. Bracko hatte alles eingesackt was ihr gehörte, also musste auch ihr Qu'aath-Deck da irgendwo sein. "Was suchst du?" Er klang neutral, stellte aus seiner sitzenden Position einfach nur eine Frage. "Das Deck", murmelte sie und suchte weiter. "Qu'aath-Deck". Bracko stemmte sich hoch, ächzte dabei leise und kam zu ihr. "Das muss in der linken Seitentasche sein. Nimm es dir." "Na da bin ich aber mal dankbar, mann." Sie hörte sich leise knurren und unterdrückte die Gefühlsäußerung sofort. Den Spruch hätte sie sich sparen können. Verkacktes Rumgezicke, bei anderen Chicas hasste sie das. Der Bastard hatte sie auf eine Weise verletzt, die sie so lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Das war es, was an ihr knabberte. Ja, da war das Deck. Sie nahm es raus und wandte sich von ihm ab ohne ihn anzusehen. "Willst du Qu'aath gegen dich selbst spielen?", fragte er mit immer noch neutraler Stimme, in der trotzdem Widerwille mitschwang. Er war ebenfalls nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen, das stand wohl fest. "Wieso nich'. Brauch' was zum wachbleiben." "Ich auch", grunzte er müde. Jippa blieb stehen, wandte sich nicht zu ihm um, legte aber den Kopf ein wenig schief. Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie mit diesem Typo Qu'aath spielen wollte. Und dann dachte sie sich, warum eigentlich nicht? Sie hatten noch ein paar Nachtstunden vor sich. Einige Sekunden lang zögerte sie trotzdem, weil sie der Gedanke fast mit Ekel erfüllte, mit diesem Stück Scheiße Karten zu spielen. Dann verengte sie ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und spürte ein wenig Wut auf sich selbst. Dreck, war sie ein verdammtes Waschweib? "Na sicher. Ich gebe." Und dann spielten sie eben. Wie zwei Typos, die sich in irgend einer Kneipe getroffen hatten und einfach den Tag rumbrachten. Sie suchten sich einen Steinquader und schleppten zwei andere ziemlich große Brocken dazu - Tisch und Stühle, na also. Jippa entzündete eine Fackel, die sie in den Boden steckten. Er spielte sogar ganz oh key, jedenfalls nach Thorn-Kodex und ohne lange nachzudenken. Nach der Deklaration legte er direkt los. Sie hatte gegeben, er eröffnete mit Sashnapit. Sie konterte mit dem Rhuus-Auge, er legte einen Lok'wa und versträkte mit Giiz. Sie konnte ihn mit Mühe und Not (und Glück, klar) mit Gnoll Auf Turm blockieren. Alles war wieder auf Anfang, das Spiel wieder ausgeglichen. Sie strichen die Karten ein und stapelten sie, studierten dann die, die sie noch auf den Händen hatten. "Dein Name ist Mamajippa, richtig?" "No. Maaama Jiiippa. Man spricht es wie 'Dschippa' aus, mann. 'Mama' is' nurn Titel, kannst du dir sparen." Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. War ein gutes Spiel, aber mit ihm zu reden ließ sie wieder gereizt werden. "Hm. Gut. Ich hatte mir nur das Jippa gemerkt." "Ayah." Sie opferte die Schwert Acht, er nahm sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Wir werden es morgen ziemlich schwer haben. Denkst du das auch, Jippa?" Sie schürzte die Lippen und studierte ihre Karten. Nahm noch eine. "Is' denkbar." Sie legte Rilkins Täuschung, eine offene Herausforderung. Jetzt opferte er seinerseits etwas, die Windharpyie. "Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen, Jippa?" Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte knapp. "Ayah. Aber vergiss nicht zu spielen, Blassgesicht." Sein Kopf fuhr hoch und er musterte sie aus stechenden Augen. Dann legte er die nächste Karte. "Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob wir den nächsten Tag überleben. Man weiß es nie, aber ich denke wir können offen reden." "Mhm." Sie überlegte, wie sie kontern sollte. Gutes Spiel. "Für wen hast du den Stein gesucht? Wer ist dein Auftraggeber?" Jippa schürzte die Lippen und schenkte ihm die Runde mit Ogeraufmarsch. "Na für mich." Bracko sah etwas erstaunt aus, er sah sie unverhüllt überrascht an. "Für... dich. Was weißt du über den Stein?" Sie hob eine Braue. Er war nicht grade gut darin, sich zu verstellen. "Nicht viele Dinge, mann. Ich weiß, dass dieser Stein vielleicht durch das Dunkle Portal führt." Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und seine Stimme klang aufgeregt. "Dann stimmt es. Ich hab's von einem Hexer in Duskwood gehört. Gerüchte. Inzwischen hört man sie immer öfter. Deshalb bin ich ursprünglich nach Stranglethorn gekommen." Seine Hand bewegte sich unwillkürlich zu seinem Gürtel, aber er zog sie zurück. Ah Baby, wie leicht sich manche Menschen doch verrieten. Da war das Ding also. Jippa legte Nacht Bei Drei und Kralle, er sah eher beiläufig zu den Karten und opferte. Sah besser für sie aus, aber es war noch nicht vorbei. Sie konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. "Und warum hast du Interesse am Portal?" Bracko funkelte sie misstrauisch an, merkte wohl dass er seine Deckung echt offen gelassen hatte, wollte aber auch nicht so richtig einen Rückzieher machen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seinen blonden Stoppelbart. Es knisterte leise. "Weil... ich einfach... etwas Neues suche." "Aayah. Was Neues." "Ja." Er dachte über seine Worte nach und legte wieder. "Ich stamme aus Elwynn, bin in der Zeit nach dem Krieg geboren. Ich hab' da kämpfen gelernt, bin eine zeitlang bei der Milliz gewesen, aber es gab da nicht viel zu tun. Dann kam die Brennende Legion, die Geißel. Da gab es dann etwas zu tun. Sie schickten uns nach Norden. Wir wurden von unserer Truppe getrennt, schlugen uns weiter durch, trafen auf Untote. Die meisten sind in den ersten Wochen gestorben. So habe ich wirklich kämpfen gelernt." Bracko trank einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserbecher. Er sah Jippa in die Augen, zuckte die Achseln als sei es nicht wichtig, aber seine Stimme klang etwas heiser. Man sah ihm an, dass er selbst nicht wusste warum er ihr das erzählte, der Trottel. Er legte irgendeine unbedeutende Karte und sie strich sie ein. "Ich habe den Krieg überlebt. Und ich konnte danach genau eins, das war kämpfen. Also hab' ich das getan. Aufträge hier und da erfüllt, Geld verdient. Ich bin viel gereist und ich bin immer besser geworden. Es gab immer etwas zu tun. Ich war bei einem großen Schlachttrupp der Drachen jagte. Solche Dinge." Er zögerte kurz, studierte ihre Tausend Pässe, opferte nicht sondern ergänzte um Dunkeleisen. Setzte sie unter Druck. "Und jetzt..." Bracko verschluckte das, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. "Habe ich eben die Sache vom Portal gehört." Jippa sortierte ihre Karten um. War wirklich ein gutes Spiel, musste man ihm lassen. "Denkst du, dass es sich öffnen wird, Jippa? Oder dass der Stein es öffnen kann?" Es schwang soviel Neugier in seiner Stimme mit, dass sie ihn wieder über ihre Karten hinweg musterte. "Warum dieses Interesse, mann." "Nun. Weil... es etwas Neues wäre. Es wäre eine... Herausforderung. Eine andere Welt, verstehst du Trollin? Eine neue Welt zu erkunden, neue Dinge zu sehen. Du scheinst keine Gefühle zu haben, das ist deine Sache. Sogar als der Pfeil in dir steckte und wir dich hatten warst du ... kalt. Einfach mitleidlos. Sogar dir selbst gegenüber. Vielleicht war ich deshalb noch wütender. Ich wollte dich leiden sehen, und du hast mir die Genugtuung nicht gegeben..." Er zögerte, und eine ziemlich gegensätzliche Mischung aus Abneigung und etwas anderem stand in seinen Augen. "Jedenfalls... weiß ich nicht, warum du den Stein wolltest. Und ich weiß auch nicht wofür Mein Bruder gestorben ist." Das Andere verschwand aus seinen Augen, es blieb nur unterdrückte Wut und ein wenig Neugier. "Aber mir ist es nicht egal. Es ist eine Chance auf etwas Neues und ich will diese Chance. Ich habe alle besiegt, die ich besiegen wollte. Ich bin immer mit jedem Herausforderer fertig geworden. Manchmal ist das..." Sie unterbrach ihn, leise aber mit fester Stimme. "Enttäuschend." Er sah wieder misstrauisch aus als er das hörte, sein Mund war halb geöffnet. Er wirkte etwas verdattert, weil sie seinen Gedanken beendet hatte. "Ja. Ja... enttäuschend." "Wenn der Kitzel fehlt", sagte Jippa. Sie legte den Alten Knochen, den Neuen Knochen und Taurenstoß. Ein sehr sanftes Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge. Sie hatte das Spiel gewonnen. Der blöde Schwätzer hatte so viel gequatscht, dass er es sich versaut hatte. Sie hob eine Hand um die Karten einzustreichen. "Warte." Er starrte sie ernst und annährend ungläubig an, wegen dem was sie eben gesagt hatte. Dann legte er trotzdem zwei Karten. Qu'aath über Lanzenspitze. Nicht zu fassen, der Scheißkerl hatte eben das Spiel entschieden. "Qu'aath", sagte er wie hypnotisiert, starrte sie immer noch an. "Ich gewinne." Der Zorn auf Bracko brodelte wieder in Jippa hoch wie ihr heißestes Feuer. Mann, hasste sie diesen Bastard. Sie brauchte sein Herz - solange sie sein herz nicht in der Hand hielt, würde sie keine verdammte Ruhe mehr kriegen. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht gleich hier und jetzt mit Flammen einzuhüllen. "Ayah." Sie erhob sich steif. "Du gewinnst. Lass die Karten da liegen. Ich hol sie mir morgen Mittag." Sie ging einige Schritte, bevor er ihren Namen sagte. "Mama Jippa." Sie blieb stehen, wandte sich aber nicht um. "Was, mann." Er klang hart und entschlossen, als müßte er etwas verfoohkt Schweres hinter sich bringen. "Ich nehme keine Frauen mit Gewalt. Nie. Und ich erlaube es meinen Leuten nicht. Nie. Bei dir... dachte ich, ich könnte eine Ausnahme machen. Wegen Willam. Aber ich hätte sie aufgehalten. Ich hätte dich später abgeschlachtet, aber ich hätte sie von dieser Sache abgehalten. Ich war schon auf dem Weg als der Angriff begann." "Ayah, wie edelmütig. Du bist ein ganz feiner Bursche." Jippa nickte knapp. "Eh, und wegen deines Bruders..." "Ja, Trollin?" "Er war ein Arschloch, und dumm war er noch dazu. Er konnte nicht kämpfen. War leicht zu töten." Und mit diesen Worten ging sie. Sie hörte ihn hinter sich Luft einsaugen, sie hörte seine Waffe halb aus der Scheide fahren, aber sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Wenn er hinter ihr her lief, würde sie es hören. Ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, dass er es tat. Aber er kam ihr nicht hinterher, sie konnte sein Schwert nur einmal gellend gegen Stein schlagen hören. Dann suchte sie sich einen Platz zwischen den Farnen und legte sich etwas hin. Vielleicht sollte sie doch ein bisschen schlafen. Fucko, sie fühlte sich erledigt. Und sie musste dringend einen klaren Kopf bekommen. ---- Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm